jojobanfandomcom-20200223-history
New Kakyoin
Introduction Noriaki Kakyoin (花京院 典明 Kakyōin Noriaki), who is known here as New Kakyoin '(恐怖を乗り越えた花京院 lit. "'Kakyoin who overcame his fears"), is an alternative version of Kakyoin wearing sunglasses. This is due to an attack from N'Doul's stand Geb which nearly made him blind. Community calls him Sunglasses Kak or Cool Kak, alternatively Hipster Kakyoin due to his altered playstyle. He is one of the six hidden characters. In Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage For The Future, New Kakyoin gains a more simplified moveset in his Stand Off, while receiving an almost completely new one in his Stand On mode. New Kakyoin difficulty wise is just as hard to play, if not harder, than Kakyoin. While he has worse tools at his disposal in general and his combos become much harder and shorter due to that, in Stand On he receives a unique dash which makes him rise into the air at roughly 30°. This gives him a much faster and more unpredictable offensive ability and footsies, turning him into a generally more unique character. If you like footsies, hard combos, having alot of options, uniqueness and medium risk/high reward, then New Kakyoin is the character for you. 'Pros & Cons' + Insanely fast mobility, now including his bizarre Stand On dashes + 66C is a frame 3 reversal that can combo into either wrap, 236AA or Tandem. Also doesnt scale your combo + His Stand On normals have crazy range + Has a fullscreen super + Has amazing matchups, even against the top tiers + He's wearing some cool shades - His new Stand On dash is difficult to get a hang off - Remote mode is very very slow - His combo's are generally much harder to perform - Playstyle relies on switching between spacing, footsies and aggressiveness, which is difficult to master. Movelist 'STAND OFF' Normals F + a number means how fast it is. (Example, "F5" means a move comes out on the 5th frame.) 5A- F3. Quick jab that can combo into 5A, 2A, 66B and 66C. Close 5B- F6. Upwards kick. A kick upward; can be an anti-air, but not ideal. Scales. Far 5B- F5. A horizontal kick, at chest level. Has a surprising amount of hitstun. Doesn't scale, in contrary to close 5B. 5C- F4. Hierophant drill. Kakyoin uses Hierophant to make a drill attack. It does a decent amount of damage, and it very fast with a good hitbox. 2A- F5. Low kick. It comes out quickly, and combo's into nearly all of his important moves. 2B- F4. Hierophant Drill. Hierophant comes out and uses a drill attack. Not a great normal because of its endlag. 3B- F5. Alternate low kick. It thrusts Kakyoin forward with a kick. Not a great normal because of its endlag. Doesn't scale. 2C- F10. Hierophant sweeps. It knocks opponents down. It sets up amazing okizeme because of its low cooldown. j.A- F5. Slap. It is a punch in mid-air, what else is there to say. It’s a good combo tool since it's quick and doesn't scale.. j.B- F6. Kick. It can be used for his okizeme. Reasonably high hitstun, great combo starter, doesn't scale. j.C- F4. Hierophant drill. It is one of his greatest air normals. Can combo into pretty much anything, and doesn't scale. Dashing Normals 66A- F3. Fast dashing punch that can't combo into anything else besides 214A/B/C, except if you hit it in its last active frame. 66B- F5. A moving version of his Far 5B. Doesn't scale. 66C- F4. Great offensive tool that can be used to start up into tandem or wrap. Doesn't scale. Command Normals 4C/6C(close)- Hierophant grabs you and uses emerald splash. It does about half the damage then average, but can throw the opponent away fullscreen and set up his powerful okizeme. STAND ON Normals s.5A- F9. Hierophant jab that's very slow at frame 9, youre better off using the infinitly better S.2A. s.6A- F7. Hierophant delivers an uppercut vertically infront of him. Potent close-up anti-air, but not a great normal otherwise. s.5B- F9. Arm extends from Hierophant. Overall decently fast normal able to combo into knockdown. s.6B- F11. Arm extends much further than 5B; One of of his best ranged attacks. It can cancel to 5C. s.4C- F3. Hierophant attacks with a double double blow. ABSOLUTELY GODLIKE NORMAL. Frame 3, tandem confirm, safe on (push)block, shreds the opponents Stand Gauge even on block, this move has it all. s.2A- F5. Hierophant attacks below the body. The second quickest stand normal. Despite the sprite animation, it is not an overhead. s.2B- F9. Hierophant attacks the opponent from below. Like most of his normals, New Kakyoin can net cancel this move to make it a safe poking move. s.2C- F14Hierophant extends their foot across the floor. Hits low. Can start New Kakyoin's powerful okizeme and is part of his 50/50 game. s.j.5A- F9. Hierophant drills infront of him. Decent amount of active frames. Use s.j.5B instead since its a strictly better move. s.j.5B- F10. Hierophant uses his entire body and arms to attack. Good hitbox, leads to his knockdown and combo's. s.j.5C- F12. Hierophant stretches his arm out into a long apendage downwards. Weird hitbox with decent disjoint, can be used to fake out a s.j.5B. s.j.6A/B/C- F11. Hierophant drills infront of him. Long lasting hitbox while moving forward. Can be cancel into his other air normal s.j.3A/B/C for a double overhead. s.j.3A/B/C- F5. Hierophant drills diagonally downwards. Long lasting hitbox with nearly perfect diagonal movement. Hits overhead. Most used out of his s.j.3A/B/C overheads since he moves the furthest Dashing Normals s.665C (Grounded)- F17. Hierophant extends his arm diagonally infront of him. Has INSANE disjoint. s.66B (Airborne)- F10. Hierophant uses his entire body and arms to attack. It is one of his Okizeme options. Also a great rushdown tool. Special Moves ''Emerald Splash (Stand OFF) 236 + A/B/C Hierophant Green unleashes his signature move, Emerald Splash, allowing New Kakyoin to instantly move after. This special sends out a smaller ranged emerald splash. It's great to push your opponents away with a quick ranged attack. Emerald Splash (Stand ON) - 236 + A/B/C Hierophant unleashes his signature move, Emerald Splash. Unlike regular Kakyoin, This move only covers half of the original Emerald Splash's range. It’s still useful, but can be punished more easily. Mystic Cloak/Tailwrap snake (Stand OFF) - 214 + A/B/C Hierophant wraps around the opponent if landed. It’s one of his greatest pressure tools. Nothing won’t affect the move depending on the buttons that were pressed. Note: It cannot be used during Stand ON, so setting up Nets and Tailwrap are possible in a stand crash combo. Leads to his biggest damaging combo's and okizeme. Mystic Web/Hierophant Field (Stand ON) - 214 + A/B/C Hierophant sets up nets that can stun the opponent for a short period of time. Surprisingly enough, New Kak’s nets are similar to Kakyoin’s nets in JoJo’s Venture. s.214A Net just stuns the opponent. No stand crash included, but you can tandem off of it like Regular Kakyoin. 214 + B/C are pretty similar (Minor differences is the hitboxes). s.214B/C are not useful in a match due to them taking away your s.6b>s.5c. I suggest you stick with s.214a. UNLIKE normal Kakoin, New Kakyoin's nets *DO NOT* scale. 236 + S (Stand OFF) or 6+AA (Stand ON) Hierophant dashes out and is controlled via New Kakyoin. There’s nothing really much about it, except that It'll cause New Kakyoin to receive more damage if New Kakyoin is attacked. 236S Has invincibility on startup and can grab while activating. 'Super Moves' Super Emerald Splash (Stand OFF) 236 + AA Hierophant's Super Emerald Splash. Similar to Original Kakyoin's 236+AA, New Kak unleashes a full screen Emerald Splash. Use this super when they your opponent is launched after Tailwrap Snake or when they whiff with their stand. 20-Meter Emerald Splash (Stand ON) 236 + AA Hierophant fills the entire screen with Mystic Traps. If hit, Kakyoin will unleash a barrage of Emerald Splashes onto the screen. This super does less damage than stand off 236+AA against some characters. Only use this super to punish your enemies or when they're caught in your airborne net. India's Arm (Stand OFF) 214 + AA 'or '(Stand ON) 214 + AA Hierophant attacks the opponent by making his arm electrical. Stand OFF India's arm has many different combinations by the buttons that were pressed, Similar to Vanilla Ice's 214+AA. Stand ON India's Arm functions by inputting the direction of where the arm goes. Pretty low damage and you can get punished on hit alot of the times, only use this as a very fast medium range punish tool in Stand On. 'Raging Demon (Stand ON) 5A>5A>6>5B>5C ''' New Kakyoin's most coolest and stylish special, The Raging Demon. This special can only be used with stand on. He is one of the few characters that have a raging demon. The only way to combo into it is from attacks that lead into the Raging Demon meaty like d.s.5B, or if you get a stand crash. Combos 'Stand OFF Combos' If ya wanna be da’ kool Kak, ‘den ya gotta be trippin’ with ‘dem combos! They combos bein’ here belo’: * 669C 2A 66C > 214S>ABB(3x) ABC(Roll) 2A 214A 5A(5x) * 669C 2A 66C > 214S>ABB(3x) ABC(Roll) 5A(2x) 2A(2x) 66C 236AA 66B * 669C 5B (Not cl5B) 66C > 214a 66C(4x) in the corner 236AA * 66C 214a 66c 44c 66c 66c in the corner 236AA * 2A(2x) 214A * d.5B 236AA 5A *5B(2x) 214A *2A(2x) d.5B 214A *669C 2A 66C 214S>ABC(4x) ABC(Roll) 5A(x The entire tandem) 214A 5A in corner in which opponent falls (Raging Demon Input) *669A 5A 2A 66C ABC(4x) ABC(Roll) 5A(4x) j.A s.2A s.2B s.2C 'Stand ON Combos' * s.66B s.2A(2x) s.2B s.2C * s.66B 2A 66C 214S>ABB(3x) ABC(Roll) 5A(3x) 2A(2x) 66C 236AA 66B * (If opponent is in the air) s.214A s.214B s.236AA (add a s.j.b on characters on low health, Hols, Oldseph, and Devo) * s.66B 2A 66C 214S>ABB(3x) ABC(Roll) 2A(4x) 214A 5A(4x) * s.66B 2A 66C 214S>ABB(3x) ABC(Roll) 5A(3x) (wait for tandem to finish) 2A 66C 236AA 66B * s.214AHold s.j.C s.214ARelease s.66C s.4c 214S>2A 5B 5B(1x) ABC(4-5x) 669 j.A 5A (until tandem ends) 2A 66C 214A 66A/B 5A(x5) yourself into corner 236AA (44C necessary for Hols and Midler) 'Stand Crash Combos' *669C 2A 66C 214S>2A>5B>5B 669B 2A s.4C s.214A(Hold) s.66C (Release A) s.214B 236AA *66C 214S>2A>5B>5B>5B>5B ABC(Roll) (Wait for tandem to finish) s.4C s.214A s.214C(Hold) s.214B 214A in corner in which opponent falls (Release C) s.214A s.214B 236AA/s.236AA *2A(2x) 66C 214A>2A>ABB(3x) ABC(Roll) 5A(x6) s.4C s.214A s.214C(Hold) s.214B 214A in corner in which opponent falls (Release C) s.214A s.214B 236AA/s.236AA *669C 2A 66C 214S>2A>ABB(2x) 5A(2x) s.4C s.214A s.214C(Hold) s.214B 214A in corner in which opponent falls (Release C) s.214A s.214B 236AA/s.236AA *669A 2A(2x) 66C s.214S>2A>ABB(3x) (Wait for tandem to finish) s.4C s.214A(Hold) s.66B (Release A) s.214B(Hold) 2A(2x) 66C (Release B) 236AA/s.236AA *66C 214S>2A>5B>5B>5B>5B ABC(Roll) (Wait for tandem to finish) s.4C s.214A s.214C(Hold) s.214B (jump to the other side) 236AA (Release C) s.214A s.214B 236AA General Strategy 'Summary' New Kakyoin's strategy is heavily based on the footsies games, Using your oki for free damage, and landing your bnb for lots of damage. New Kakyoin's defense options are his nets and his zoning. Just like reg Kak, You can capitalize on his net traps when they hit, giving you free damage. His zoning tools are his s.2B, s.6B > s.5C, s.5B, or s.2C. Use his normals if you know that it is safe. His s.d5B is a great tool to move away from the opponent. His GC is effective, but not great if the attack is multiple hits. New Kakyoin's offensive game is to knockdown the opponent or land your bnb. his aerial s.d.5B is a great way to dash to your opponent, but leaves you vunerable in the air. Once you're near the enemy, rush him down. This tactic can work and it is unpredictable to guess what will you do next. If you land his 66C, use tandem. Great way to get free damage and it also looks cool. His okizeme options rely on being unpredictable. s.d.5B and 2C are the most basic ones. They make the opponent guess which will come next, since both come out really quickly. If 2C hits, prepare your other options. If s.d.5B hits, do 2A 2B 2C to knock them down again. Just like reg kak, He can use s.214A s.j.3C as a okizeme. His grab is a great way to give yourself some space. It does no damage, but it redeems itself by throwing the opponent away full screen. It's a great way to put your opponent in the corner for your pressure. New Kakyoin's raging demon is one way to end the match with style. The best way and safest way to land it is s.d.5B (Raging Demon Input). This might be his best damaging okizeme options, and the opponent can't punish it if they're down. Matchup Strategy Abdul Abdul's normals are fast and brutal. The best way to get in there is if he whiffs a super, which gives you time to use your super or land your bnb. Abdul has a very quick recovery time, so, you better make sure that you plan far ahead. If Avdol goes to remote stand, IAD to Abdul and land your bnb, or he will just grab you. Alessi Alessi's hitbox is low, so the best tool for you is 2C or s.d5B. Just like Oldseph, you can GC from blocking his tandem and the punish him from there. The best thing to do is to net him to use your supers. Landing a bnb is hard, but you can use your okizeme to keep him knocked down. If he ever decides to use his special that uses the gun, punish him by going in and using 214A or Super. Tail wrap is great for this matchup because that is the only thing you can mostly combo off of. Black Polnareff If you want to win this matchup, you can mostly flowchart this one out. Poke him out, dont let him get close. Learn your safe neutrals. If you whiff, he might land is 214AA super and deal large damage. Fun fact, if he hits your net, it won't hit you. This method can make you punish his super. If BPol whiffs his 236S, use s.6B, 236AA or s.236AA to punish. Do not jump a lot or he will punish you by using 214AA, which is an unblockable in air. Chaka Chaka is quick and hard to deal if he can respond to your normals with a custom combo. Since Chaka doesn not have any zoning abilities, you can outzone him, knock him down, okizeme, repeat; but if you ever whiff a stand on normal, get ready to be punished by his tandem/supers. You can okizeme him to death, but if he blocks and knows how to combo from a GC, use nets with your okizeme options. Devo - DIO -If the DIO is a beginner, count it as a training session. If the DIO is experienced, Watch out for his pressure. DIO can move around pretty quickly and can punish you with his s.236AA super. Watch out for his space ripper stingy eyes, either jump or crouch in stand of, because they are unblockable. Do not tech because that just puts you back into the air, which gives more free damage. Try not to whiff long recovery moves, or that's just a free combo for DIO. If DIO decides to timestop, just use your 236AA/s.236AA super to stop him. Learn to Guard Cancel because he'll just be smothering you in the corner if you don't do anything other than pushblock. Hol Horse Hol has the options to outzone you. However, once youre on top of him, he cant get you off. The best thing to do is to pressure him. The only thing Hol can do is shoot a regular bullet or a Slow Bullet, but if it's point blank, you can just 2A him and start your bnb from there. If he's knock downed, you can use that opportunity to land your okizeme. Most Hol mains use jumping glass, so keep an eye out and poke him in the guts with s.6b. Do not jump to him or he will use glass or Slow bullet to punish you. Hol & Boingo Hoingo's S Bullet can shutdown your zoning tools because of how fast it is compared to Regular Hol. Hoingo can instanly standcrash you with his 241AA super and if you don't hit him before the bullets come out of the pipes, say goodbye to that big chunk of health. If you're knock downed, watch out for his 270 super because it can still grab you even if you block it (most of the time). The best thing to do is pressure him. Just like regular Hol, Hoingo does not have any good close up options. In fact, he has worse close up options than regular Hol, so, if he misses, land that bnb for some great damage. Iggy The only thing you can do is wrap, okizeme and 20 Meter Emerald splash. Boring match tbh. Avoid close quarter combat with him at all times, getting grabbed means losing alot of life if you're caught unaware. Play this matchup as lame as possible. Zone his sandball turtling with s.6B, and keep flying away until you win. You can net > s.236AA Iggy after getting released by wrap, making his small hitbox less of an issue with 236AA. On his command grab oki, allow yourself to be hit by his j.C by holding up, and keep holding up. This forces Iggy to either oki you with 6B or 2B. Joseph Oldseph rely's on his stand for most of his damage. Since he really doesn't have many defensive options, you can just knock him down and perform your okizeme. Oldseph's tandem can be easily interrupted if you just GC, which completely stand crashes him. This opens up ways to punish his tandem. Jotaro This matchup can end up with you zoning him or going offensive. If you decide to go defensive, use your nets and use s.5C, s.6B, and s.2C. Make sure you use safe normals or specials, or you will take lots of damage. If Jotaro decides to jump, hit him with j.s5B>214A or 214B, then use s.214AA. He doesn't have any ranged options, so, you'll be fine as long as you're playing safe. DO NOT LET HIM STAND CRASH YOU. If you go offensive, Landing your bnbs and pressure will be a priority. Use nets to stun Jotaro and land your damaging super or combo. Since he is a active stand user, stand crashing him is free damage If he ever decides to use timestop, IOH once and do s.2c, use 236AA or if you're in the air, s.236AA Kakyoin Kakyoin has more options of zoning than you, but don't worry. You can defend yourself from that. You can either jump or roll to avoid his stand on emerald splash. If he decides to dash in, use net traps to punish. Since he's very quick stand off, always keep your guard up If you're going offensive, watch out for his nets, especially when you have your stand out. His nets can cause a stand crash that will leave you vulnerable to his attack. The right time to strike is if he whiffs a stand on normal. Khan Okizeme/box him out him to death. He really can't do much to that and your zoning will just make him impatient, which will make him fall for your net traps. His counter really isn't much of a problem if you play the patient game and practice your meaties. Mariah Mariah rely's on leveling up her magnetism. You can jump over her outlet, destroy them with s.j.3C, or destroy them with your projectiles. You can cut the wire with 5C or 6B so that won't be a problem. Empty jumps into grab is good against pushblock shenannigans. Mariah really doesn't have any close up options except 2A auto combo. If you pressure her, it'll be over for her. Midler Midler has many zoning options like you. The trick here is to emerald splash when she whiffs her special moves or supers. Since she has a slow wakeup time, you can place nets, prepare Tail wrap, or whatever for your okizeme. New Kakyoin If your opponent is zoning, use your distance normals or Dash in with d.s5B. If he has nets placed, it is a great idea to hit him or hit the nets. If he is going offensive, use your distance normals to keep him from landing a bnb on you. Net traps are great if he is stand off and rushing in. The match is just one big footsie game. Petshop Nets will be your best friend in this match. Lots of GC's recommended, and dont rely on Tailwrap Snake at all. Polnareff Place a s.214C net because that net goes behind you, which protects you from pol's C version of shooting star. Pol's game is pressure, but if you can outzone him, and land your okizeme correctly, he will have a tough time landing a hit on you. Do not try to jump net the shooting star directly. It won't work most of the time. Shadow DIO Shadow DIO's damage and ability to pressure you till he gets that one hit is your worst enemy. Lucky for you, you have the ability to outzone him and do your okizeme on him. Shadow DIO has the offense, but the defense is where he's lacking. You can place your net traps, 2C him to death, or even emerald splash him and the only thing he can do is GC. If you can keep knocking him down and keep doing your okizeme, easy win for you Rubber Soul Watch out for his counter. It can punish your stand on dashing normals. If he ever counters, use super or nets to punish. If he pressures you in the corner, you can stand on dash out or whiff supers to get out of there. If he whiffs a super, he might want to do chip damage. To counter this, double jump and use s.236AA to punish. If the rubber uses 214A a lot, use j.d5C to start your bnb. Vanilla Ice Ice's damage comes from his tandems. If you play smart and zone him, you don't have to worry about his tandem. You can mostly outbox him, if you use your premium normals smartly. Ice is one of those characters that have that has a wacky short wakeup time, which makes it hard to do your okizeme. Net traps is useful for punishing his ball attacks. Try not to whiff too much, or you'll get punished by ball, super, or tandem. Landing your bnb will be hard, but you have a higher chance of succeeding if Ice doesn't have meter. Do not jump in or IAD in because you'll be easily punished by S.On normals most of the time. The strategy is to keep your distance and landing your damaging moves. Young Joseph It is determined by the first hit. If you do s.2C when the round starts, you'll be fine. If Youngseph lands the first hit, get ready to deal with his cracker volleys. The only way to get in is to IAD to him. Make sure to not whiff anything or you'll be back to the cracker volley spam. On the contrary, if you have the life lead and simply crouch agaisnt the clackers, they wont hit you. You can punish with supers or preferably s.2C if he's in the middle of throwing out another cracker volley. Obscure Tech -New Kakyoin's s.5a autocombo consists of two s.5a's and a move tha looks like s.5c, that is just 1 hit. However for whatever reason, this move when hit on it's own at a distance is unblockable. -When you launch someone after a net combo, the optimal thing to go for is 236AA (let them wallbounce behind you) 66c 66c. However, this game treats wallbounces differently depending on if you're Player 1 or 2. If Player 2 gets wallbounced by an un-airtechable move, theyre stuck in a small amount of stun after the wallbounce. However if Player 1 wallbounces, you can tech out after hitting the all almost instantly. Another thing to take note of is that the camera zoom during superflashes changes behaviour depending on what Player got wallbounced. This is the reason why if you try to do Wrap > (wallbounce) 236AA agaisnt Player 1, they will pop out behind you instead of infront of you. Sometimes they will still pop out infront of you though, strangely. Trivia * He and Regular Kakyoin's taunt is a meme because of his bizarre poses * If you hold A while taunting, He will do the infamous "rero rero" * His nets work the same as how Kakyoin's did in JoJo's Venture * He is the only secret character with an active stand Reference https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XoD54aqdepw - JojoBA New Kakyoin BnB https://youtu.be/Uy_LtglUHT4 - New Kakyoin Tandem Starters https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=glKgQlzm98k - New Kakyoin Wrap 236AA BnB https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5f4VWLAb7vQ - New Kakyoin non wrap starter BnB http://jojo.sblo.jp/article/46779055.html - New Kakyoin frame data (立 is 5 or standing 屈 is 2 or crouching, 66 is D, 弱 is A, 中 is B and 強 is C) http://jojo.sblo.jp/article/43556192.html - SQ's article about s.5a5a5a's unblockable properties, and a setup for it Videos of WJ's New Kakyoin (one of the best Japanese players), for reference: https://youtu.be/JO5TLG42OG4 https://youtu.be/TBh7lgodsYU https://youtu.be/LJaWxtSzc_0 Category:Characters